


Pain and Fire; Love and Kindness

by woa



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa





	Pain and Fire; Love and Kindness

Shane’s long existence started with pain and fire, it would only be fair that it’s ending was the same. But, Ryan’s life started with love and kindness, and Shane wouldn’t let Ryan’s death be comprised of pain and hate. The entity that had called itself Shane Madej for the past few decades looked at it’s human companion and wondered, not for the first time, why this particular human, who shined so brightly and was full of love, chose to spend some of his precious mortal years with it.

“Ryan.” The human turned, his face full of terror. “Shane?” The entity looked around the dilapidated room it and Ryan were trapped in. “I suppose this is when you say ‘you told me so.’” Shane’s voice was soft and casual. The opposite of what one’s voice should be when one was chained up in a basement by an actual _demon_ , Ryan thought. “What!?” Ryan asked. Shane shrugged. Ryan looked at his friend in disbelief. “I mean, I’ll admit it, demons are real - ghosts are real. You were right and I was wrong.” Ryan shook his head, still uncomprehending how normal Shane was acting - they were _going to die_. “Shane, now’s not the time - I’m not that much of a dick to say ‘I told you so’ in this situation!” Ryan’s voice rose in pitch and volume as he continued, “We are going to **die**! The demon is going to come back and kill us!” Shane grimaced and said, quite simply “No.”

Ryan was cut off from responding by the startling thunk of the metal door opening on the stairs above the two. Slow, steady, heavy footsteps descended the stairs, each step making Ryan’s heart beat faster. The demon was back.


End file.
